


too fast

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Episode 75, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, Making Out, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima and Vansh take another big step in their relationship when Riddhima helps Vansh recuperate from being poisoned.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 4





	too fast

Riddhima turned off the lights and made her way back to bed. As she got under the blanket, she gulped thinking about how close she was required to be with Vansh. The doctor had said that he ran the risk of contracting hypothermia and one way to ensure that didn’t happen was to keep his body sufficiently warm. Riddhima had tucked him with the thickest blankets they had, but he was still shivering. She rested a hand against his forehead. It was still cold, and clammy.

Sighing, Riddhima lowered herself to bed and laid down beside him.

They’ve never done this before. It was only recently that they started sharing the same bed but sleeping with their bodies pressed against each other was still an uncharted territory. Yes, things were changing in their relationship, but it was still very much a slow progress. Some days were good, while others were bad. Some moments she trusted him with her whole heart, and in others she doubted his every move. Riddhima wasn’t entirely sure what to make of this unclear status between them, but what she did know was that she didn’t want to lose him just yet. She wanted him alive, and breathing next to her.

She placed her arm across his chest, lightly hooked one leg over his, and rested her head against his shoulder. Nuzzling her face, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

When Riddhima stirred awake the next morning, it was to see Vansh fast asleep, facing her. She rested a hand against his forehead and was immensely pleased to see it had risen to regular body temperature. Still, she should check with the thermometer just to be on the safe side.

Riddhima had shifted to get out of bed, when a strong hand pulled her back. She looked down at the hold and saw Vansh’s arm curled around her waist. Her heart slightly quickened. She looked over at Vansh. He was still asleep but it seemed like he had moved just a tad closer to her.

She carefully tried to lift his arm off of her but he tightened his hold and shifted closer. Riddhima closed her eyes and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Opening her eyes, she tried to loosen his grip again, but it was no use. He pulled her so close to himself that Riddhima was able to feel his breath hit her skin.

“Kahan jaane ki koshish kar rahi ho?” He mumbled in a low voice.

A slight shiver ran over Riddhima. “Woh, thermometer lene jaa rahi thi.”

“Kyun?” He asked with his eyes still closed.

“Body temperature check karna hai.” She answered in a small voice.

Vansh smiled. “Toh apne jism se check kar lo na.”

Riddhima gaped at his bold words. She slightly squirmed. It didn’t help matters as Vansh nuzzled his face against her shoulder.

“Vansh.” She whispered, feeling extremely hot from the way he was touching her.

“Check karo na.” Vansh mumbled, running his hand across her stomach.

“Vansh, thermometer-”

“No,” He found one of her hands and interlocked their fingers together. “Use your body Riddhima.” She gulped. “Touch me and tell me. Is my body as hot as yours?”

“Vansh.” She whispered.

“Touch me Riddhima.” He held one of her hands and slipped them underneath his kurta. She gasped at the contact. He was burning hot. “Bolo Riddhima. Is it as hot as yours?”

“Hotter.” She breathed.

She felt his grin against her neck. “And if I tell you you’re the hottest?”

Riddhima lightly chuckled and nuzzled her face with his. “I’ll still say you’re hotter.”

At last Vansh opened his eyes to look at her. He traced a finger along her face and they both simply stared at each other.

“I was so sure I was going to die.” He whispered.

Riddhima furiously shook her head. “Mere hote hue tumhe kuch nahi hoga Vansh. Mein hone hi nahi dungi.”

Vansh stared at her for a long few minutes before he asked, “Itni fikar kyun hone lag gayi hai tumhe meri? Tum toh mujhe ek khooni samajh thi ho na?” Riddhima lowered her eyes. “Ek khooni ke liye itni fikar kyun Riddhima?"

“I don’t know.” She replied. “Mujhe nahi pata ki tum ek khooni ho ke nahi Vansh. But itna zaroor jaanti hoon ki tum mere pati ho. Aur uss naate tumhari jaan ki hifazat karna meri zimmedari hai.”

Vansh stared at her. “Meri fikar karna, tumhare liye sirf ek farz hai?”

Riddhima’s heart quickened. “Tumhare liye bhi toh hai. Yaad hai? Tumhi ne toh kaha tha uss din, goli lagne ke baad. Meri care karna, tumhari responsibility hai. Toh tumhari care karna, meri bhi toh hui.”

Vansh ran a hand across her arm. “And if I tell you ki mujhe yeh responsibility nahi chahiye?” Riddhima’s eyes burned. “Agar mein kahun ki I  _ want _ to take care of you?” He further added, immensely surprising her. “Ki I want to touch you?” He leaned over to press kisses from her cheek down to her collarbone. “To kiss you? Make love to you? Would you let me?”

Riddhima closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. Her fingers curled making one hand clutch the fabric of her nightgown while the other raked against Vansh’s stomach.

“Would you want to do the same?” He asked, kissing the base of her throat.

“Yes.” She let out in a gasp.

Vansh looked up at her in surprise. With his hands placed on either side of her body, he hovered over her.

“Riddhima, do you want me as your husband?” He asked with a small glimmer in his eyes.

“But you are my husband Vansh.” Riddhima replied.

“No, do you  _ want  _ **_me_ ** ?” He asked again.

Riddhima thought about it for a moment. Did she want him? There was still a lot that she didn’t know about him. She could very well learn something new regarding him and she may go running for the hills. But would that be fair to him? Saying that she wanted him now, only to run away from him later?

“Maybe.” She answered truthfully. “I’m not sure though.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know you.” She confessed. “Aur tumhara gussa. It scares me.”

“Riddhima?”

“I don’t like it when you yell at me, or hurt me.” She further added. Now that she had started, she couldn’t stop. “Aur tumhara har baat pe jhoot bol na. I don’t like that either.”

“Aur tum jo har baat pe jasoosi karti ho, I don’t like that.” Vansh said, making her look up at him. “Apni khoobsurat aankhon se jab tum mujhe shaq se dekhti ho, ek chuban mehsoos hoti hai.”

Riddhima looked away, feeling highly guilty.

Vansh ducked his head to the corner of her neck and kissed her. “Jab tum aise moonh mod leti hoon, I don’t like that either.”

Riddhima closed her eyes, and slid her hands across his back. “Aur jo tum bewajah itna khatra apne sar par le lete ho, I don’t like that.”

Vansh lowered himself so that his entire weight was pressed against her. “And the way you keep trying to hide your feelings for me. I don’t like that.”

“Aur jo tum baat baat par mujhe darrate rehte ho, mujhe bilkul pasand nahi."

Vansh gently touched the corner of her mouth. He stared at her for a few moments before he leaned down to give her a brief kiss.

“Did you like that?” He whispered.

Her lips tingling, Riddhima nodded. Vansh leaned down to kiss her again. It was longer than before, but just as soft.

“How about that?” He asked.

Riddhima nodded again. Vansh snaked his hands underneath her body and pulled her in for a hug. This time when he kissed her, he swept his tongue against her lips and gained entrance into her mouth. Riddhima gasped at the contact and wriggled in his hold but it just made Vansh intensify everything. His arms tightened around her petite frame, he pressed his body harder over hers, and he moved his tongue against hers in a way that somehow seemed foreign even to him.

When he broke the kiss, it was to leave their lips feeling incredibly wet and swollen. He was fascinated to see the blissful look on Riddhima’s face.

“Yeh kaisa tha?” He nudged her nose with his.

Slightly out of breath, she nodded. “Bahut acha.”

“Do you want more?” He moved his hand across her leg, making the fabric of her night gown rise up.

Riddhima closed her eyes, lowered her head, and bit down on her lip. When his hand slid over her hot skin, she couldn’t stop the moan that was released from her even if she wanted to.

“Bolo na Riddhima.” Vansh spoke over the little kisses he was leaving behind across her chest. “Would you like more?”

He rubbed a thumb against the side of her hip, right over the cotton material of her underwear. Riddhima had never felt more worked up than in that moment before.

She did want more. She wanted more of his kisses, more of his touches, and more of his tender affections.

Riddhima opened her eyes wide in surprise when Vansh lowered himself and slid her nightgown up until her bosom. Save for the cotton underwear protecting the most intimate part of her, much of her skin had been exposed before him. She felt herself tighten and clench when he pressed a kiss on her belly. Gasping, she tangled her fingers into his soft hair. She closed her eyes and basked in this highly rare moment she was receiving. Vansh, the man whom she was terrified of just a few weeks ago, was showering her with so much love. Most importantly, she was allowing him to do this. Surely, this must be a strong indication of a momentous shift in their relationship.

Having littered her entire belly with kisses, Vansh was about to pull down her underwear when Riddhima locked her legs and instinctively held his hands. He looked up at her and she immediately felt ashamed. She gripped his hands tighter so that her own arms would stop shaking.

“Too fast?” He asked.

Her eyes watering, she nodded. Vansh let go of her underwear, and planted kisses on her stomach as he raised himself up. He brought down her nightgown and kissed her on the forehead. Riddhima supposed it was meant to reassure her but she was starting to feel otherwise. What if by saying no to his advances, she was setting them back?

“Hey, you okay?” He asked softly. “Did I do something wrong?” Riddhima shook her head. “Then why the long face?” Riddhima looked around, refusing to answer. “Hey, don’t stop talking to me now. What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing.” She answered in a small voice. Riddhima felt his body tense up. She closed her eyes, feeling wholly guilty.

Brushing his lips against her cheek, he whispered, “Riddhima.”

“I don’t want you to get mad.” Riddhima’s voice wobbled.

“Why would I get mad?” He asked, moving away from her to see her clearly.

“Because I didn’t let you…” A tear rolled down her cheek.

Vansh looked at her in stunned silence. “Just what kind of man do you think I am Riddhima?”

Riddhima’s mouth moved to say something but no words came out. She looked down ashamed.

“Just look at us Riddhima. Hum kal kahan the,” He rested a hand against her cheek, “aur ab kahan.” He rubbed the tear that had slid down her face. “Baaki sab bhi ho jayega. Whenever you want.”

Riddhima looked up at him with her watery eyes. “I just didn’t want you to be mad. I don’t want you to be mad at me anymore Vansh. I just want you to keep…” She lowered her head, unable to finish the rest of her sentence.

“To keep? What do you want me to keep doing Riddhima?” Vansh asked.

Riddhima closed her eyes, and shook her head.

Leaning down before her lips, Vansh encouraged her to finish her thought. “Bolo na Riddhima.”

“Loving me.” She mumbled.

Vansh captured her lips with his and gave her a long, slow kiss.

“Will you keep loving me?” He asked.

Riddhima opened her eyes to see his softened ones. She was surprised to see a slight fear shining in them.

“Vansh?”

“Pyaar ke jhoote vaade karke dhoka toh nahi do gi? Mujhe chod kar bhaag toh nahi jaogi?” His fingers dug at her skin.

Riddhima rested a hand on his cheek and with her eyes once again watering, shook her head.

Holding her hand, he told her, “Kasam khaani paregi tumhe Riddhima. Because if you lie to me about us...” He shook his head with his own eyes shining bright with tears but also with a promise of danger.

Riddhima pulled him in for a deep kiss. Vansh pressed her tightly against himself, refusing to even entertain the idea of letting her go. With him laying on his back, Riddhima hovered over him and placed more reassuring kisses over his face.

“Bappa ki kasam khaa ke kehti hoon Vansh, aaj se jo bhi hai, bas tum ho.” She ran a gentle hand across his face. “Meri saari wafadaari, saara pyaar, mein.” He kissed the inside of her wrist. “But you have to do the same Vansh.” He stilled. “You will also have to be honest with me. No more lies, no more secrets. Humara rishta ek dum aaine ki tarah saaf hona chahiye. Jo bhi tum dikhaoge aur karoge, mein bhi wahi karungi.”

“Riddhima-”

“Nahi Vansh.” Riddhima held her ground. “Tumhe bhi wahi sab karna parega. Batao, kar paoge?”

Vansh simply stared at her, unable to answer her truthfully. Riddhima lowered her head, and nodded in understanding. She carefully removed herself from him and slid off the bed.

“Kahan jaa rahi ho?” Vansh asked.

“Maybe we are moving too fast.” She answered.

After a long pause, she made her way to the bathroom where she wondered if they would ever achieve the place that they wanted to in their relationship.


End file.
